


What Dreams May Come

by ActualWritesThings



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Jinx is Fine, Nightmares, Other, trans clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/pseuds/ActualWritesThings
Summary: The rains won't stop. The rain’s been falling intermittently for the past two weeks and Jinx is drenched in it.





	What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Variative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variative/gifts).



> For Kaz, who half an eternity ago prompted "hey, i’ve got you. it’s okay. ’ for Leya/Jinx/Ghost?"

The rain won’t stop. The rain’s been falling intermittently for the past two weeks and Jinx is drenched in it. It’s a blood-warm rain, which keeps things from being quite as miserable as they could be, but that’s not saying much.

Jinx is soaked through, and the rains won’t stop. She reeks of the mud of this planet, a sickly sweet rot that pervades everything until she doesn’t know if she’ll ever smell anything but this. Considering how she’s going to die here, on this backwater planet, probably not. She’s stuck in the mud, up to her hips and moving’s more effort than she can manage. Behind her, she can hear movement and knows she doesn’t have long until the natives catch up to her.

She still can’t catch her breath, each rise and fall of her chest sending knives of agony through her. It’s not going to matter for much longer though, because the rains won’t stop. The rains won’t stop and the mud won’t let her go and it sounds like the natives are getting closer. The water’s rising and with it come bodies of the dead, staring at her with sightless eyes. The pilot. Kyr. Slag. Her squad. Ghost and Leya. Everyone she ever failed.

They’re reaching for her now, the bodies, not mired down by the mud like she is. She screams when they finally reach her, fighting off their grasping arms in a blind panic. She lashes out to get them off of her and falls out of the bunk, chest heaving as reality reasserts itself. She’s fine.

She’s not fine and a broken sob escapes her lips. Leya’s climbing out of the bunk, followed by Ghost and even in the dim light she can see the beginnings of a bruise on his cheek. From where she hit him. Because she can’t keep from dreaming.

“Hey, I’ve got you, it’s okay.” Leya’s voice is soft, gentle as she reaches for Jinx. “We’ve got you.”

She’s shaking. Even as she presses back into Leya’s touch, lets her hold her close, she’s shaking. “Sorry.” She’s not sure what she’s apologizing for. Everything. Ghost just shakes his head and moves to be on her other side, keeping her between the two of them.

“Not your fault,” he’s reaching out and stroking her hair and oh. The shaking’s progressed to tears, running down her face. She hates this but can’t find the willpower to move. Doesn’t want to find the willpower to move. She’ll be weak. Just for a moment, she’ll let herself be weak. Just for tonight.

She’ll be better in the morning. She has to be.


End file.
